


Introduction

by Leyenn



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn





	Introduction

"Coffee?"

The question earns her a smile. "Mmm... Just black is fine, thank you."

She smiles back as she pours two mugs, one black, one white and sweet, and carries them back to the bed. "How on earth did you manage to survive seven years without home-grown caffeine?"

"An effort of immense willpower, believe me." Kathryn laughs as she takes her coffee and then takes a sip. "Mm. Oh, it's good to be home."

Deanna curls one leg elegantly beneath herself as she sinks against the silvery sheets on the wide bed, half of them still thrown back where she rose for a shower ten minutes ago and half still tangled around the naked form of Starfleet's latest admiral.

"It is, isn't it." She doesn't really make it a question, and for a moment Admiral Janeway looks up at her with some sort of admonishment in her eyes, until she smiles sheepishly and looks away.

"Sorry. Force of habit."

"I can understand that."

She sets her coffee on the dresser and moves to stretch out, and Kathryn, all Kathryn again, rolls onto her back to make room. "Always tell me when I do that. Will always does."

They haven't mentioned her impending fiancé - she thinks of Will like that now, since the Briar Patch, like a birthday months away that will arrive in its own good time - since last night, and she watches very carefully as she says it. Even the esteemed former Captain of the _Voyager_ wouldn't be the first to react badly to...

But Kathryn smiles very slightly in that ever-so-amused way. "You know, a certain letter of the alphabet of our mutual acquaintance once told me he thought Will Riker would get my command..."

Deanna laughs, pleased with that. "_Really_."

"Mm-hm."

"Well, then perhaps you're grateful to whatever kept him away..." she feels her own persistent smile turn playful, her hand reaching out and moving to put Kathryn's mug beside her own, "from his own command for quite so long...?"

Kathryn Janeway hasn't made admiral without giving exactly as good as she gets. "Well, perhaps I might be, if I'd felt at all threatened by the competition."

Deanna laughs and pushes a hand against the sheets to bring them face to face, black eyes to blue, soft mouth to softer skin as Kathryn turns her head a little and arches to her touch.

"Mmm... then you don't," the words are fuzzy against the warmth of Kathryn's neck, "feel... threatened..."

Nimble fingers - very, from memory - knot the fabric of her robe against her stomach to pull her close: Kathryn purrs in her ear. "Hardly that..."

She reaches down one hand to guide those fingers slightly to the left, folds them around the belt of her robe and this time Kathryn's head turns back for a kiss, smiling again as their lips meet.

Their fingers tangle together and then work together, tugging the white satin - a hasty morning replication - across her skin. Kathryn tastes like a good night's sleep and sharp strong coffee, a thick taste moaned across her tongue. She tastes like promotion, like exploration, like the faint reminder of a night before with far too much synthehol and a little too much wine, and the ease of sliding into her mind is like risk and rebellion and heat, like a newness she hasn't felt in a long while. This is what draws her in, this touch, this taste, the smoothness of Kathryn's skin against hers and the caress of Kathryn's fingers sliding into her hair. Will is the love of her life, and he'd had that knowing smile last night when he passed the wine and with it, introduced them at last. _"Admiral Kathryn Janeway... Commander Deanna Troi,"_ as she measured the smile that's pressed against her mouth now, and Will's eyes had sparkled at the appreciation in hers as her mind grazed Kathryn's, the way it does now.

Kathryn makes a noise in her throat. Deanna smiles against her mouth. "What?"

"I feel that," she says, softly. Deanna's smile widens.

"What does it feel like?"

Fingers resting against her neck, skin hot beneath her, Kathryn almost-smiles back. "Like... heat in the back of my head, tingling under my skin..."

"I'm beginning to think you have telepathic blood in your family, Admiral."

Still that almost-smile. "I'm beginning to wonder what I've got myself into here," she says, and Deanna brushes the mess of her hair against the pillow before touching her face.

"No more or less than this, Kathryn," she says, gently, and waits for a true smile before she leans down for another kiss.

  


*

  



End file.
